Life Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be
by AndieAnn
Summary: Cammie is hiding a secret. It's resurfacing, Will it come back to haunt her? Will she make it out okay, Like she was before everything happened?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series. I am not Ally Carter

This is my first FanFic please read and review!! Thankss

Zach POV

Well, my name is Zachary Brandon Goode and I attend the Blackthorne institute for boys. Now, you may be wondering, so what…but here's where it gets interesting. It's a school for SPIES. I know, crazy huh? Well anyway, I'll get you a little caught up. I have 2 best friends, Jonas and Grant. Jonas is a total bookworm. The kid pulls laptops out of no where. I'm not even making this stuff up. He is a genius. Now Grant on the other hand, well he's a ladies man. He's been a fan of the ladies since forever. I guess I can see it, seeing as all the girls throw themselves at him and they call him a "Greek god". It's pretty entertaining to watch actually. As for me, I'm 5'10", and I have shaggy brownish blondish hair. More on the brown side though. I'm kind of considered the best spy at the school, but I try not to let it get to my head. What am I kidding, I'm arrogant, and I accept that. Girls, well all they do is swoon over me, I don't think but maybe 2 have had the guts to come up to me and introduce themselves. Of course, I always have a cover ready, like I'm at the mall shopping with my girlfriend, or my girlfriend just went to the restroom, stuff like that. Okay, enough descriptions, you're probably bored by now anyway.

We were on our first Covert Operations assignment, I know an actual real one!! And lets just say I was getting a little restless. This was so boring, we were supposed to spot 15 girls about our age that looked suspicious. Now, that should be extremely easy for me, but the catch was…we were at the freaking MALL OF AMERICA. It was huge, like 4 stories high and like a bazillion stores to have to look through. We were on Comms and I was shooting out descriptions of people who looked even a little suspicious. I hadn't gotten 1 right.

Zforceattack: dude, have y'all found anybody yet. This is completely hopeless!

GMoney: nah man, I can't find anyone either.

This really sucked considering we had 6 hours to spot all the women, and we had already wasted 5 hours, and we hadn't spotted 1.

That's when I saw them. 4 giggling girls, and man were they ugly. One had these thick glasses from like the 70's, it was gross. The next girl had on a huge sweatshirt and baggy pants with bright red hair. The other 2 had zits everywhere and I just had to get away fast. Before they came over and talked to me, I thought I might puke.

Needless to say, by the end of the mission, we had FAILED. We only successfully spotted 6 women in that 1 hour we had left.


	2. Speechless

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girl Series. I am not Ally Carter

Cammie POV

We had been at the Mall of America, and we were supposed to be watching out for tails, anything suspicious, and not be compromised. Macey, Liz, and Bex are my best friends, so we did want any amazing team does, we put on disguises. Courtney, Mick, Tina, Eva, Julia, and Cindy(A/N I just made the last 2 up) were all compromised so they were naturally fuming on the limo ride back to the Gallagher Academy. Bex was dressed in these hideous sweats and she had on a bright red wig on. She looked bad. I had on these thick 70's looking glasses, and Liz and Macey had put zits all across their faces. It was disgusting to say the least. And to make matters worse, we had to keep the disguises on.

When we exited the limo, oh boy were we in for a big surprise. This wasn't Gallagher; it was something called the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Holy Crap!!! There's a school for Boy Spies tooo!!!!! I guess this was the first time I had really gotten excited about something in a while.

I turned to Bex and Liz and Macey and said:

"do you guys knows what this means?!?"

"um…no Cammie, care to enlighten us?" Bex asked with a weird expression on her face

"it's a school for spies…BOY SPIES" I whisper yelled.

"NO FREAKING WAY!!!" they all yelled in unison.

And we were about to come face to face with all of them. This was gonna get real interesting real fast, let me tell you.

Zach POV

We were eating dinner as usual, except I was pissed because we failed our mission, and I wanted to sulk. This was so stupid. Grant had loaded his plate with spaghetti, while Jonas was furiously typing away on his mini portable laptop. It was kinda getting on my nerves. I was picking at my plate of Fettuccine Alfredo when the doors burst open, and I thought I might actually throw up, or choke at least.

15 girls walked into the room. 15 GIRLS!!! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!?! I saw all the boys around me either drop their food, eyes bug out, or nearly choke on their food. Grant had already managed to drop his plate all over the floor, Jonas spilled his coke on his laptop, but I did what I'm supposed to do. I kept a poker face. Well that is, until I saw those 4 hideous giggling girls that I had seen at the mall, and I cringed.

Dr. Steve went up to the podium and made his stupid little announcement, and I'm sure I wasn't listening, until he said "Now gentleman, I want you to make these ladies from the Gallagher Academy of exceptional young women feel welcome, because they will be staying with us for the rest of the year"

This is some kind of sick joke, and I didn't like it at all. Girls would be attending our classes, and all the other crap until it hit me, and I dropped my sprite too!

"you guys knows what this means, don't you?" I asked

Grant and Jonas looked utterly confused…

"Guys, this means there is a school out there…for GIRL SPIES!" I whispered.

Jonas understood immediately and once again, spilled his coke, it was quite comical actually.

Grant just stared at me like someone had just told him his cat had just been run over by a car. He was speechless. And so was I.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--________________________________________________________________________


	3. Old Memories return

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girl Series. I am not Ally Carter

Cammie POV

When we burst through those doors, I pretty much wanted to die of laughter. And I usually don't care about anything. Boys everywhere dropped their food, and drinks all over themselves. A lot of them looked queasy, like they might puke. Most were whispering profanities in about 16 different languages, but quite frankly I thought this was amusing, to no end.

Bex was next to me already scoping out the guys, she said she wanted dibs on the hot "greek god" looking one. He was pretty cute. That's when I spotted him, the guy who rushed by us in the mall. Probably because of our disgusting disguises, boy were they gonna flip when they saw what we really looked like. I'm not really a boy fanatic, after what happened with Josh. That still hurts, and it's a completely different story that I don't like to talk about. Needless to say, I'm trying to not get involved with other guys anymore. I don't deserve any of it. But he was still the hottie with the bright green eyes.

"damn" I muttered under my breath. I was so excited by I would never let anyone know it. I was supposed to not care about anyone or anything, but if I let him get to know me, he'd probably run of screaming or dead.

Zach POV

They walked up to the front, by the podium, and once we had totally recovered, the girls went one by one introducing themselves. They were all pretty decent looking, nothing too extraordinary. Until we got to the last 4, god they were ugly, I just couldn't get that out of my head. Grant cringed across from me but then something happened. And I really thought I might choke.

All 4 girls stepped up, and one by one, removed their disguises, the ugly red hair, the baggy clothes, the zits, the glasses, and man, were they beautiful. But of course I wouldn't let anybody know any of that.

There was one that stood out in particular to me, she was about 5'6" with dirty blonde to brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. They were like the ocean, you could get lost in them. I know I wanted to. _ahh snap out of it zach_.

She introduced herself, and her name was Cammie Morgan. The one next to her was Rebecca Baxter but she went by Bex and was British. Grant was instantly in love with her. The small girl next to her was Elizabeth Sutton, or Liz, and she was on the research and development track, and that definitely caught Jonas' eye. The last girl was Macey McHenry, as in the senator, currently running for Vice President McHenry. She was beautiful and tall, with exotic jet black hair that was a little past her shoulders. She was hot, but there was just something about that Cammie girl. She was perfect. She wasn't exotic, or british, or pixish, she was just normal looking. And that's what I liked the most. She had long legs and was toned, thin, I just couldn't explain it, she was going to be mine.

Cammie POV

We made our way to the dorm we would be staying in, and of course, Liz, Bex, Macey and I were roommates. We unpacked our stuff and just lay on the beds. Of course, I pretend to be nice and smile so that no one really sees the real me, what's really going on inside. Seeing that guy today made me think of Josh, and that just brings up old ugly memories that I wish I could erase from my memory. Everyone thinks I don't remember what happened that night, but I do. I remember very clearly and I didn't do anything about it. It was all my fault.


	4. Good for You

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girl series. I am not Ally Carter

Zach POV

I was completely freaking out on the inside. So I went to sleep thinking, man tomorrow is going to be hard, because talking to girls is not really my thing but I'll handle it.

When I work up, it was Monday morning. I was going to look good. I would do anything for her to notice me. I put on my blazer with the school crest and my nicest pants and shoes. I showered and used the Axe body wash so I smelled good too. I brushed my teeth and I shook out my hair. Today was going to be a good day.

Cammie POV

I woke up to Bex screaming in my ear.

"Cammie, wake up this instant, or so help me I was throw this cup of water on you."

I really couldn't have cared less, seeing as how it didn't really matter. I knew my friends all too well. They would want to play Barbie Dress up on me today, so that I'd look pretty for the guys. But really, I don't care. She dumped the water on my face, and it was no big deal. I shrugged it off and took a quick 3 minute shower and got dressed into my most comfortable school skirt and softest vest. I ran a brush through my hair a couple of times, it looked pretty bad, but whatever. Liz, Bex, and Macey were all dressed up wearing their newest school uniforms and wearing makeup to look nice. This was so stupid. But like I said, I'm really good at faking nice and pretending like everything is okay.

"Hey guys, are you ready, this is so exciting!" I said in the most enthusiastic voice I could muster.

"I know, I can't wait!" Liz practically yelled. She's not on the CoveOps track of study, so I guess I can see where she got her unspieness.

We entered the classroom and I had a feeling things were going to get ugly.

Zach POV

When the girls walked into our COW class, they were all dressed up and had their makeup done, but Cammie, boy did she look like she didn't care. Her clothes were all crinkled like they'd been lying on the floor and someone had stomped on them. She looked tired and bored.

Grant was already bouncing up in his chair when he saw Bex.

Mr. Jones, our COW teacher asked the girls to introduce themselves. Bex was partnered up with Grant, much to his delight. Liz was partnered up with Jonas, and they looked really uncomfortable. Macey, she was partnered up with another guy in the class named Alex, and she was filing her nails. It looked like this girl could care less about the class. And finally, Cammie was to be my partner. I would show her around the school and make her feel welcome. When she trudged over to sit beside me, she looked like she wanted to die. She had this sallow look on her face like she'd just seen a ghost, but other than that, her eyes turned from ocean blue to dull blue, and she gave an icy stare.

"Hi, I'm Zach, it's nice to meet you" I said.

"Good for you" Cammie retorted.

_ouch_

Cammie POV

Gosh, why does this always have to happen to me. I got paired with Zach. Whoopdeedoo.

Okay so he is hot, ill give him that, but did he have to be so nice to me. But wait, I forgot, I have to put on my happy face. So I mustered up all my sweetness, and continued…

"uh. I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I tell him as sincerely as I can.

It softens him up a little.

"so umm. We're gonna have all our classes together and I thought you might want to sit with me at lunch today." He says.

I said sure even though he was already starting to bore me.


	5. It's Okay

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. I am not Ally Carter

Cammie POV

Lunch today was bad. I pretended to care. Be nice, look happy even though I wasn't. I kept zoning out remembering that nigh. Zach just had to get to me.

"_Leslie, just leave me alone" I yelled._

"_No, you need some help Cammie!"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_Oh yeah, well guess what Cammie. Josh is cheating on you with DeeDee!" she yelled._

"_No he isn't, he loves me! Okay, he loves me!! And ooh yeah, well guess what too, Kyle is cheating on you!"_

"_Shut up, no he isn't." she yelled at me._

I must've zoned out considerably, because the next thing I know, we were in CoveOps class. Zach was looking at me kinda weird. So I just smiled. Bex, Liz, And Macey don't talk about that evening long ago and I thank them for that. They still try to see if I'm okay, If anything is going on inside of me, and I lie. It's what I do best. '

Zach POV

Cammie was looking really weird today during lunch. I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to her alone. She seems distanced, like she's trying to find a way out. I just want to get to know her.

CoveOps class today was boring. And the girls went outside so they could spar. This was my chance.

Grant, Jonas, Alex, and I bugged the girl's room. We put cameras and speakers in the clocks, the bottom of the dressers, the closet, and the lamps. I would finally get the low down on what was really going on with Cammie.

We went back to our room, and Jonas did some typing on his computer, and the screen came up.

The girls were walking into the room and Cammie went straight for the restroom.

Bex: "You guys, Cammie doesn't seem alright does she?"

Macey: "No, she was looking at Zach funny."

Liz: "You don't think it has to do with Josh and Leslie, do you?"

Bex: "It could be. What happened that night and Josh's party was bad. And I think Zach is bringing up bad memories."

Macey: "Do you think we should tell Zach to lay off?"

Liz: "No, we can't tell Zach anything. We need to help Cammie out."

What was wrong with Cammie?

Someone named Josh. Who the hell is josh?!

Grant, Jonas, and Alex all looked at me funny.


	6. Pink Mittens

Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter. I do not own Gallagher Girls

The next day, There was a mission.

Cammie POV

I got dressed into some normal clothes. I decided to let Bex and Macey doll me up. It was the least I could do, or they'd start asking me what was wrong and blah blah blah. They put me in designer clothes that were cute. The old me would've loved the clothes. But she's dead. But look what happens. They decide to ask me questions anyway.

Macey: "Cammie, do you like Zach?"

"Umm. Guys I don't even know him."

Bex: "But he's hot. And he's totally into you."

"yeah, well we see how well that went the last time."

Liz: "is there something you want to talk about Cammie. He isn't Josh, This is different."

I wince at his name. I've had enough

"Look guys, I don't want to talk about it, leave me alone."

Macey: "Cammie, please stop shutting us out. We want to help you. You don't think it still hurts us too. Not knowing where Leslie is. Because it does. We miss her too you know. She'll come back."

_No she won't. _

"Just shut up!"

Bex: "Cammie, we love you, and we'll be here whenever you decide to tell us what's really going on."

Okay. Whatever, This is really getting to me. I will not cry in front of anyone. I just want to be alone. I used to be little miss perfect and I snapped. I like who I am now better. Not so many stupid responsibilities to mess with my head, even though I'm more screwed up than ever right now. And Zach was not going to make things any better.

Zach POV

I was in my room. I heard the whole conversation between the girls. Today was going to be a mission. I had heard we were going to Roseville, Virginia. Apparently, that's where Gallagher Academy is. Our mission was to find an item. Cammie was my partner and we were to find a bracelet that was gold and silver with little hearts.

It was a nice looking bracelet. I showed the picture to Cammie, and I could hear her breath hitch. She looked like she was about to be sick. I looked at the picture, and it read…PERSON MOST LIKELY TO HAVE IT, DEEDEE WILLIAMS. I thought oooh. That must be the DeeDee they were talking about. This was going to get ugly. I could see it in Cammie's face. After the initial shock wore off, she had a look of disgust on her face.

Cammie POV

"_Leslie, just leave me alone" I yelled._

"_No, you need some help Cammie!"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_Oh yeah, well guess what Cammie. Josh is cheating on you with DeeDee!" she yelled._

"_No he isn't, he loves me! Okay, he loves me!! And ooh yeah, well guess what too, Kyle is cheating on you!"_

"_Shut up, no he isn't." she yelled at me._

_She walked into the other room yelling at Kyle. He confessed. I just ruined that relationship. But she ruined mine too. _

_She stormed out Josh's house. The party was in full swing. She left, and I saw some guy talking to her. She looked like she was having a good time again, but I knew better. _

_The next day, I didn't hear from her. Her parents called and they called the police. _

_She became a missing person. Gosh, it was all my fault._

_Everyone thought I went into shock, but I still remember what happened. If I wouldn't have opened my big mouth, she would've never been taken away. She never would've talked to that guy. He killed her. I know she's dead, but I'll never tell anyone. God I hate Josh, Kyle, and DeeDee. A Lot._

Well this was going to be fantastic. I now have to come face to face with DeeDee again. And of course, where there's DeeDee, theres Josh.

Zach and I walked a little while, just wondering around Roseville so that we didn't look suspicious. That's when Zach had to open his big mouth.

"So…Cammie, come here often" he asked, clearly trying to make a joke. It was stupid.

So I answered like a smart ass.

"I used to, but then I was banned from leaving the campus, until this little exchange happened here." I told him. I really hope that shuts him up, but of course he didn't.

"Oh, um that's cool."

I was annoyed.

"look, can we just not talk at all. You're annoying, and I'm not really looking for…friends." I told him.

"Fine, but just answer me this one question." He said.

Fine. "If it gets you to shut up then shoot." I said.

"What's your deal Cammie? Why are you so cold and mean and shut people out. You're not very good at faking happy." _Damn_

And that's when I stopped dead in my tracks. There in front of me was the incarnation of evil herself, with her stupid pink mittens. What a tramp.

DEEDEE

"Ooh my gosh! Hi Cammie, It's so good to see you!!" she gushed.

Yeah well Its not good to see you. I put on my best fake smile that I reserve for these types of occasions.

"omigoshh! DeeDee, what a coincidence running into you here. You look great!! _Fat cow!! _ It's been what like 4 months!! Too long, What's going on?!" I gushed back.

Just then Josh walked up and I thought I might lose my composure. I had almost forgotten Zach standing next to me so I decided to introduce him.

"ooh by the way, this here is Zach." I introduced.

He had this funny look on his face like he wanted to kill Josh. I can't really blame him. I wanted to kill him too. And then as if my day couldn't get any worse, Kyle walked up too. Ooh the Joy.

"Zach, this is Josh, DeeDee, and Kyle. We're old friends." I told Zach.

Zach went to man shake Kyle's hand and bumped into DeeDee on accident, slipping off the bracelet. That bracelet, it used to belong to Leslie. _Damn it Cammie, don't cry._

We said our goodbyes, and walked away.

We met up with Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, and Alex.

This was just too weird.

Zach asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. Sure why not. Nothing else bad could go wrong. Or so I thought.


	7. Passed Out Cold

Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter, I do not own Gallagher Girl Series.

Zach POV

I'm the first one to break the ice. That Josh guy looked like a little punk. He hurt Cammie. I could kill the guy and make it look like an accident.

"So, who's Josh, DeeDee, and Kyle?" I asked

Cammie POV

Of course things could get worse. Zach has to get all up into my business again. I am so glad we're on comms, so everyone can hear our conversation. I decide what the heck, I'll have a little fun with him.

"Oh, them, they're old friends of mine, back when I wasn't banned from leaving school grounds." I smirk.

"ooh…uhh…that's n-nice." He stutters.

_What an idiot._

It goes on like this for a while, him asking questions, and me pulling out all the tricks up my sleeve. But then I see it. It's a flyer on the bulletin board of the town square. How could I have not noticed it before? _Leslie. _ Man, I was going to be sick. For real this time.

Zach POV

Cammie is being really rude. I don't know what this girl's deal is, but I can't get her out of my head. That's what scares me the most. She doesn't want me. She's told me several times, but I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't mean anything she says. I really want her to trust me, but she doesn't even trust her best friends. But the second it takes for me to look from her to the ground, she freezes cold. She's staring at a piece of paper for a missing girl. Leslie Russo. Hmm. Must be the girl that she was talking about earlier in the room with…but I can't finish my thought. Cammie's body goes limp and starts hyperventilating. I don't know what's going on. She clutches the piece of paper and falls to the ground passed out cold.

I start yelling furiously into my comms unit.

ZfroceAttack: Holy Crap guys, Cammie just passed out! I'm bring her to the van, meet me there! NOW.

GMoney: dude what happened??!!

ZforceAttack: I-I don't know.

Dutchess007: hurry. What's taking you so long. Peacock and Bookworm are already here!!

I run over to the van that brought us to Roseville. Bex, Liz, and Macey rush over to me and I set her down on the seat of the van. Macey pries the paper out of Cammie's hands.

"ooh no, guys this is really going to set Cammie over the edge. Be prepared." Bex whispers.

Cammie POV

I woke up. My head hurt, and everyone was staring at me. Just Super. Damn it, I just had to pass out, I couldn't keep my cool. Let's just get this over with already.

"Cammie, I know you're upset, we found the paper. Are you okay?" Bex asks.

_Yes, I just passed out and now everyone is looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Stop looking at me like that!!!!_

"yeah, I'm fine, I just got dizzy…no biggie. Whatever." I said calmly. I was trying to psych them out.

"No Cammie, it's not whatever. You need help." Macey said.

_Again with the help. I'm fine. Geeze. _

_I need you to get off my back._

When we reach the school, I don't want to hear how everyone is worried about me, and how they love me. I get it. I just want to be alone. I just want all of this to end.


	8. Shattered

Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter, I do not own Gallagher Girl Series.

Cammie POV

That night, I made my way up to the roof with 3 extra strength sleeping pills in my hand and a bottle of vodka. I always have some for safe keeping of course. I know I'm a spy, and I hear the footsteps come up behind me. I'm crying. Great, he's going to think I'm a nervous wreck, which I guess I kinda am.

"hey, I saw you come up. You okay?" Zach asked.

I hate the way I feel about Zach. How he looks at me with so much concern like he wants to take the pain away. I'm not supposed to feel happy. I'm supposed to suffer for the rest of my life for what I've done. Zach will only hurt me in the end, just like Josh. Stupid Josh. Zach is really interesting. I mean he's a spy come on, he probably has some skeletons in his closet too. I want to get to know him but I won't let myself get that close. And I don't know why, but tonight, he wants to spill his guts to me. I'm twirling the pills and the vodka in my hands. He eyes me suspiciously.

"Both my parents died when I was eight. My sister killed herself 3 years ago. I have no family left. And what you have in your hands there, It wont solve anything. Why don't you like me Cammie?" Asked Zach.

_I do._

"why don't you listen to your friends?" he said.

"why are you telling me this?" I spit.

"because I want you to know who I am, I want you to know a little something about myself." He hesitates.

If I didn't feel so low right now, I might act smart, but I don't. I decide. What the hell. I might as well tell him.

"Zach. I do like you. But being with me will only hurt. You're setting yourself up for disappointment. But I'll tell you the story.

A few months ago, I was Josh's girlfriend. I was little miss popular and little miss perfect. Everyone loved me. I know that's not something most people give up but I did. Josh threw a party at his house, and Liz, Bex, Macey, Leslie, and I snuck out of Gallagher to attend. Leslie told me I was going crazy, the pressures of being perfect were making me OCD. Everyone thought I was getting annoying and they started to hate me. She told me Josh was cheating on me with DeeDee. I decided to tell her that Kyle was also cheating on her too. She didn't take it too well. She ran off, with some guy and he killed her. I saw the way he had her, and I didn't do anything about it. I thought, ha she's getting what she deserves. Naturally, the CIA went looking for her. They may never find her. You're the only one who knows the truth, Zach."

I'm spewing out tears now, and Zach is looking at me like he doesn't know what to say. Great, he thinks I'm a freak with issues.

"Cam…it's not your fault. Anyting could've happened. Please, you don't necessarily need help, because I can see that you want to be better. You need to get through this and tell your friends the truth. It's what Leslie would've wanted." He says calmly.

"You don't know anything." I mutter.

I can't take it anymore. I break down.

Zach wraps his arms around me and I cry.

A few hours later, I'm ready to go in.

He snatches the sleeping pills and chunks them into the lawn. He takes the bottle and I wince when he drops it on the cement of the ground, shattering everywhere.

"You don't need that Cam." He mutters softly.

"Thanks" I whisper. For once, I might actually mean it.

"Cam wait." He says

"Yes?" I blurt out.

"um…will you…"

_Not the midterm not the midterm_

"work with me on our midterm?"

"Sure" I shrug

He looks happy.

And I do something really unexpected next.


	9. Getting Even

Discmaimer: I am not Ally Carter and I do not own Gallagher Girl Series.

Zach POV

Cammie spun me around and she… kissed me.

I was in shock for about the first 2 seconds, but I snapped out of it and kissed her back. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She was perfect. I can't believe this was happening. Jonas and Grant would freak. Alex would probably laugh.

Tomorrow was a big day. I walked up to Cammie during breakfast. She looked a little uncomfortable. I hope I'm not rushing this by sitting next to her. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek. Everyone's eyes bug out of their heads, including mine.

The last few weeks of school went by fast. Cammie told me she needed to think and I gave her some space. Winter Break was right around the corner.

Cammie POV

I no longer wanted to be alone. Zach made me feel different than Josh. Like I could be myself at my lowest point, and he still wanted me. I decided to forgive myself. I told Liz, Bex, and Macey why I'd been acting so weird, what with all the self destructive behavior and all. They cried. They wished I'd have told them. They wouldn't have judged me and they loved me no matter what. I'd never be the same person I used to be, but I'd be better. Now that I had admitted I had a problem, it was time to get even. And by the looks of it, my friends couldn't agree more.

_My friends._

_Leslie._

Bex, Liz, and Macey snuck into DeeDee's house, Grant, Jonas, and Alex snuck into Kyle's house, and Zach and I snuck into Josh's house. We put pink dye in their shampoo bottles and body dying gel into their soap. Let me tell you, Green is not Josh's color. WE set up cameras in the room so we could watch the freak out session. But outside, was it the best. We wrapped the houses in toilet paper. We used shaving cream to draw pictures on the sidewalks. Did you know you have to pressure wash the ground to get that stuff off. We put plastic forks in the ground and poured milk all over it. The milk would smell rotten and the plastic forks would break. We stuck Jolly Ranchers on the windows, so when they tried to pull it off, a sticky film would be left over. For the finale, courtesy of Macey, we rigged the doorbell to go off 5 times at 4 O'clock in the morning to wake everyone up. We also rigged cameras across the street to watch our masterpiece. Of course, Liz and Jonas disabled their security systems to catch nothing. It was beautiful. That's the only word to describe it.

We watched the tape when we got to Gallagher because we were staying the night. It was the perfect opportunity. We would leave tomorrow at 6AM sharp. No one would ever be able to catch us. Were not the best teenage spies around for nothing.

The tapes were hysterical. Kyle came running out of his house and was screaming profanities. DeeDee came outside and she had a confused look on her face at first. Then it dawned on her and she started shouting. Josh was my favorite. Suckers. They live next door to each other.

Josh: why would y'all tp my house?

DeeDee: why would we tp our house too josh. You idiot.

Kyle: who did this. Ugh this will never come off.

He was referring to the sticky film on the windows.

This was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't wait until we got back to Blackthorne so that we'd be able to watch what happened when they realized they'd been dyed green. DeeDee would freak that here little perfect blonde hair would be pink. Ooh. Revenge was sweet.

When we returned to Blackthorne, we ran up to the boys room and watch the drama unfold with all 3 rooms going simultaneously. I was laughing so hard I was crying when DeeDee came out screaming and crying because her hair was pink and she had splotches of green dye all over her body. So much for that perfect reputation. Josh was scrubbing himself so hard he started to actually bleed and Kyle, well he actually started crying. Ooh. Did I forget to mention that today was…get ready for this…PICTURE DAY for them. I'd have to remember to hack into the school picture company files and get copies.


	10. Lies & Ditching

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. I am not Ally Carter

Cammie POV

After our little prank, I guess you could say things went back to normal. And I mean the real kind of normal when I dress nice, make good grades, the whole bit. But this time, I wasn't going to let it get to me if I wasn't perfect at something.

They finally found Leslies body, and that made me angry. Everyone angry. Bex, Liz, and Macey were furious and sad when they heard the news that she would finally be laid to rest.

Let me tell you, I was bitter about it.

I had one last thing in mind before Winter Break came around. That was to track down the Son of a Bitch who killed Leslie. That would be easy, considering the FBI already had everything about him on file. The only thing was they couldn't locate them. Leave it to a bunch of teenagers to find him.

Cammie: Hey, Liz, Bex, Macey…

All: yeah?

Cammie: Guys, I have a plan, and I need you to help me. You won't be able to enjoy Winter Vacation though.

Macey: Well, it depends, I was kinda looking forward to spending it in Nevis.

Cammie: It's about Leslie. I want to find this Daniel Chase guy, and make him pay for everything he's put us through.

Bex: I'm in.

Liz: Me too.

Macey: for sure.

Cammie: I think we should get the guys to help.

Macey: Most Definitely.

Zach POV

There was a knock on our door. I was in the process of packing for Winter Vacation, finally get a little peace and quiet.

"Hey Grant, can you get that dude?"

"Yeah, sure man."

When he opened the door, Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey walked in and sat on the rolling chairs we used for our desks. Cammie spoke up.

"umm. Guys how would y'all feel about ditching Winter Vacation of whatever you're going to be doing and help us. We…um…we're going to track down Leslies killer and seriously injure him. If you know what I mean."

Grant: I'm in. Beats sitting around doing nothing all day.

Alex: Yeah, I'm down.

Jonas: I would be doing the computer research part right? Just so I'm clear.

Liz: You and Me.

Jonas: Okay. _Swoon_

Zach: Anything. I'm in.

Macey: Super. Now we first need to find out where this Daniel Chase is.

Jonas: I can try to find him. I wouldn't know where to start though.

Zach: Hold on. Let me make some calls. I know people.

Cammie: okay.

So I made some calls to people I know. They said they'd call me back.

Guys, lets go down and eat some dinner alright. I'm starving.

All: Me too.

During Dinner, Headmistress Morgan said her Goodbyes to us, saying she would be looking forward to the Spring Semester. Yada Yada Yada. I wasn't really paying attention.

After Dinner Cammie went to tell her mom that she would be staying with all of us. That we were having a group Winter Vacation with Macey and one of her numerous fancy destinations.

Cammie POV

I went up to my mom and I told her that Macey invited all of us, Liz, Bex, Jonas, Grant, Zach, Alex, and I to her families hotel in Italy, and that we'd be staying there until school started again. She quickly agreed and told me to have fun. I am such a good liar. I ran back up to the room to see Zach sitting casually on my bed flipping through Seventeen magazine. I thought it was cute. Bex and Liz were on the bean bag chairs playing a video game while Grant and Jonas sat next to them mesmerized. Alex and Macey were watching a movie on the laptop on her bed. I smiled at Zach, and went and sat down next to him.

Zach: I have good news and bad news.

Cammie: umm. I don't know.

Zach: Well the bad news needs the good news to make sense.

Cammie: Okay…

Zach: Well, I was able to locate Daniel Chase.

Cammie: Really? Omigosh thank you so much!!!

Zach: Hold the Phone…the bad news is he's a known Arms Dealer, Drug dealer, Rich guy, and Murderer.

Cammie: Soo…. That should be easy.

Zach: Well…the only way you'll be able to get near him is to make sexual advances…he likes younger women. As in 16. As in you.

Cammie: ooh. I get it. That won't be a problem…when I get close enough to him, I'll tie him up and then y'all will come in and we'll handle him…together.

The next morning, we got up and we took a limo to the airport. We were taking a private jet to Russia, where he is said to be residing.

The plane ride was fun. We watched movies and ate junk food and played games and did a bunch of stupid stuff. I fell asleep during the 16 hour flight. When I woke up, I was in Zach's arms. He had his head above mine. We had fallen asleep lying on the couch. It felt nice, I didn't want to wake him up. Everyone else was sleeping soundly on the beds and other couches.

At about 9AM Russia time, the plane landed. We had all showered and changed and everything and exited the plane with our luggage. We got into the limo waiting for us, and we made our way to the nicest hotel in Russia. We got the Presidential suite, and sat down, totally jet lagged. Tomorrow was the beginning of our mission to take down Daniel Chase.

Zach POV

When the plane finally landed, we made our way to a hotel. It was nice, as in holy cow this place is ridiculous nice. Who knew Macey had that much money. When we got to the suite, we all fell asleep. I ordered room service for all of us and I changed into my flannel pants and t-shirt. Russia sure was cold. When I walked out of my room where I was changing, I saw Cammie sitting on the couch eating a poptart. She looked beautiful. She had on a pair of sweats on with a t-shirt and her hair in a high bun. She had no makeup but I swear this girl was a goddess. I remember like it was only yesterday when I tailed her in the mall of America. I went and sat down next to her, stealing a piece of her poptart.

Cammie: Heyyyy. She wined. That was mine.

Zach: Aww, come on, you know you don't mind.

Cammie: fine, I guess.

Cammie POV

I was sitting on the couch on my laptop trying to get my thoughts together when Zach came up behind me and stole some of my poptart. But that's okay. I was making a list of how we were going to get a hold of Daniel Chase. I saw that he was holding a benefit gala the next evening since he's such a rich guy and all. I already had a plan…


	11. Black Dress, With the Tights Underneath

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. I am not Ally Carter.

Cammie POV: The following day, we all needed to go to the mall so that we could get appropriate attire and new makeup and accessories for the gala that night. The boys were wining because they didn't want to have to wear tuxedos. I told them to suck it up. When we approved which colors were appropriate and the style and fit, we left the woman to get their right sizes. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I all went shopping for that perfect dress. …

A couple hours later, we were done. Macey decided on a deep purple dress that ended just above her knees with some black heels. Liz had decided on a soft pink flowey dress that made her look like a million bucks. Bex went for a deep green dress with brown wedges that made her look like the forest. She looked gorgeous. And me…well I decided on something more classic. A simple black dress that we fitted with a white bow on the back and black tights and black heels. I also bought a silver watch that I'd have Liz turn into a tracking device/ comms unit/ mini computer/ telephone. We all bought our makeup from Sephora and headed back to find the boys. They were at the food court eating Chick-fil-a. I looked around and saw every single girl there checking out the guys. It was quite funny. _Zach is mine!! _

We all sat down and started talking. It was 4 o'clock and the gala started at 7 and anyone who is friends with Macey knows that she will make you get ready for a minimum of 3 hours.

Zach POV

We were waiting for the girls at the food court. Who knew girls could take 2 hours to find dresses that they'd probably only wear once anyway. My tuxedo was all black, even the shirt underneath with a white silk bowtie. Jonas would turn our cuff links into weapons of mass destruction. Haha. When we finally spotted the girls, they were smirking. I'm guessing because of the fact that every single girl in the entire food court had been staring at us the entire time. They sat down and we all decided to head back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel we all went off to change. We decided to wait at least another hour because we knew the girls would not be ready until the very absolute last minute. I seriously don't understand girls one bit. They all walked into the restroom in one of the bedrooms and all we could hear was giggling and some yelling and the shower running. I could hear Macey telling Cammie to "stay still or I'll pluck it all wrong." I also heard Bex asking if she should use the lavender or green tea shampoo. _What the heck is the difference!?! _

Cammie POV

Macey was torturing me with tweezers. Bex was asking a bunch of inane questions. Liz was shaving her legs and trying really hard not to cut herself. After 2 hours, We had successfully finished fixing our hair. Macey did our makeup, and we were almost set to go. Macey and Liz had updo's, while Bex had her hair curled. My hair was in a half up half down pony tail, curled at the ends. I slipped into the tights and the dress while everyone else around me changed. I was so anxious. What would Zach look like. Would I be able to get close enough to Daniel Chase. Would I be able to succeed in the mission. I had so many questions going through my mind. Liz walked out first because she was the fastest to do everything and went straight to Jonas so they could start programming the boys cuff links, my watch, Bex's ring, Liz's necklace, and Macey's diamond earrings. When Bex, Macey, and I walked out of the room, Zach was standing in front of the couch…with his shirt UNBUTTONED!! Needless to say it was really hard to not start hyperventilating. He was smokin'. Like extremely hot! I was scared I might start drooling. I mean come on, he had like a freaking 8 pack!! Bex and Macey's eyes were pretty much popping out of their sockets at the sight of Grant and Alex as well. But the boys had the same look on their faces.

Zach POV

When we left the tuxedo place, the lady had told me how to tie the stupid bowtie, but I forgot. Alex, Grant, and I were all staring at each other trying to figure out how to tie the stupid things. I was getting so annoyed. _Who comes up with this stuff anyways? _Jonas got lucky and got a tie. We use those everyday for school. UGH

When Cammie walked out of the room, I almost died. She was breath taking. Like absolutely stunning. She looked so classic…There are just no words to explain it.

She walked up to me and kissed me. She put her hands on my shirt and started buttoning it up.

Cammie: What? The Big Bad Spy doesn't know how to tie a bow tie?

Zach: Har Har Cammie. No I don't know how to tie this stupid thing.

Cammie: Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll help you.

Zach: Aww. You think I'm pretty.

Cammie: Ooh, deflate that ego of yours _~rolls eyes~_

Zach: _~Smirk~_

When she finished tying my bow tie, we all grabbed our fake ID's and useless cell phone and headed out. Macey had decided that we needed to roll in style. She had rented 4 sports cars for us to ride to the party in to make it look like we were rich as well. Cammie and I drove the red Aston Martin. Macey and Alex drove the blue Ferrari. Liz and Jonas drove the Black Lamborghini with the butterfly doors. Bex and Grant drove the Green Rolls Royce.

My car was amazing, and Cammie was messing with the music. She settled on a 3OH!3 song. Cammie sat there contently staring at me.

Cammie: Hey Zach…

Zach: Hey Cammie…

Cammie: Zach, I'm serious.

Zach: What is it?

Cammie: Um…well I just really wanted to say thanks for everything you know. Helping me and trying to find this guy. I just really appreciate everything you've done for me…and uhh…

Zach: Cam. I would do anything for you. You know that right?

Cammie: Yeah. But I just need to know that you'll be there when I have to take down this guy, and that you won't flake out of me…

Zach: I'll always be there for you. Okay?

Cammie: Okay, and one more thing…where do we stand. Like together.

Zach: _~smirks~ _Is this what you were leading up to?

Cammie: _~blush~ _Zach…don't make fun of me.

Zach: Hey. You don't have to be shy around me okay. You and me. Together. You are my girlfriend. No one else's.

Cammie: _~smile~ _Okay.

Cammie POV

When we finally got to the party, it was 7:20. We were fashionably late. The valet took our cars and we walked into the party. It was time to put on my game face. Or flirty face in this case so that I could once and for all finish Daniel Chase.


	12. Bring On Some Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls

Zach POV

When we walked into the party, Cammie's face completely changed. She went from looking satisfied with my answer from the car to her game face. Let me tell you, I was kinda terrified. She looked like a Gallagher girl on a mission…to kill. I gave her hand a slight squeeze so she wouldn't feel so tense and I winked at her.

Zach: it'll be fine. Just call when you need me.

Cammie: okay, but forgive me for what I'll do tonight.

Zach: Forgive you?

Cammie: I'm going to act really… well you know.

Zach: ooh gotcha _~wink~_

Cammie: pft. You're such a hormone driven boy.

Zach: yes, yes I am.

Cammie walked off towards the crowd.

Cammie POV

I had already memorized what Daniel Chase looked like. I was scanning the crowd very discreetly and noticed him over by the pillar. I timed it perfectly to where when I walked over to grab a glass of champagne, I stumbled and tripped lightly into his side. He looked up startled. I had made sure to alter my appearance a bit. That's why I went with classic black. He might remember me from the party with the orange dress.

Chase: ooh excuse me miss. OOH. _~perverted smirk~ UGHH GROSS_

Cammie: No, excuse me. ~_Bat eyelashes~ _I'm so sorry for being so clumsy. Please allow me to repay you for having spilled some champagne on your lapel.

Chase: Well of course. Why don't we come over here to have a little more privacy and chat.

Cammie: Why, I'd love too. _Yeahh right_

Chase: So I've never seen you at one of my parties before. Who are you?

Cammie: I'm Juliet Shaw. This is my first time here in Russia. I was so excited when I got invited to this extravagant party by such a handsome host. _~touches his collar~ _The invitation did not disappoint.

Chase: Well, Miss Shaw, I'm glad I did not disappoint you. If you'd like, I'd love to show you around my home.

Cammie: That would be excellent. _What kind of dude just invites random chicks on a tour of his mansion. I could be a psychopath or a killer you know!?! Haha someone obviously never taught him common sense skills 101._

I looked out of the corner of my eye. Zach was talking to a beautiful girl. I winked at him and mouthed "I'm in"

Zach POV

I saw Cammie start to walk off with Daniel Chase. I had heard the entire conversation because we were all on comms. I saw her wink and I knew it was game time.

I walked over to where the rest of our "team" was based at.

Zach: You guys know the plan.

Jonas: Let's do this.

Bex: I get first roundhouse kick.

Alex: I get to give him a black eye.

Macey: I really want to be the one to slap him several times.

Grant: You guys I want to be the one to break a rib.

Zach: Lets go!

Jonas and Liz started making out and made their way to a restroom. They locked the door and pulled out a few laptops.

Jonas and Liz: Team genius ready!

Macey and Alex linked arms and casually strolled towards the back without being noticed and made their way up to Daniel Chases bedroom when he would be likely to take Cammie last.

Macey and Alex: Team sexy arm candy ready!

Grant and Bex went up to the bedroom as well but went in the opposite direction and were stationed to hide out in the closet of his gigantic restroom.

Grant and Bex: Team Greek Gods ready!

Zach: Alright, team…well me…ready. Cammie Check in. If you're ready use the codeword stars.

Cammie POV

I heard Zach through my comms unit "use the word stars". I was ready to take this guy down and torture him and make him pay once and for all for what he did to Leslie.

Chase: Isn't this balcony overlooking the garden beautiful.

Cammie: Yes, it's absolutely beautiful. I mean look at those stars shining so brightly. It's like a beautiful paradise.

Chase: My bedroom balcony has an even better view of the city lights.

Cammie: Ooh, I would just love to see that. _Creeper_

Zach POV

Eww…This guy is a serious freak. I'll kill him myself if he even lays a finger on Cammie. I swear!! _Calm down Zach _

Zach: Alright guys, get into position. It's about to go down.

Cammie. Say the word lovely. We'll attack.

Cammie POV

When we walked into his bedroom balcony, he was right it was beautiful, but for a very different reason that he would soon understand.

He started kissing me. Eww it was gross. I had to muster up all my strength not to gag and throw up right then and there. I pulled away and said this is lovely.

Zach, Bex, Grant, Alex, and Macey jumped out and he was so startled that he didn't notice the napotine patch I put on his forehead while, simultaneously, Zach broke Daniel Chases left arm.

Cammie: Perfect timing guys. Help me tie him up to the chair and duct tape his mouth.

Macey: Let's beat the crap out of him right now.

Alex: Now Now, lets not get to hasty. We should at least wait until he wakes up so he can endure full pain.

Bex: Ooh. Good idea Alex. Pound it. _~touch fists~_

When Daniel Chase finally woke up, Everyone did their preplanned attack. Macey slapped him, Grant broke one of his ribs, Alex gave him a black eye, and Bex roundhouse kicked him. I was just about to finish it once and for all when...

What do you know, Mr. Solomon barges into the scene through the window and i was like

"UGH Mr. Solomon, seriously? What are you doing here? This really isn't a good time for me!"

Mr. Solomon: Cameron Ann Morgan, What exactly do you think you're doing here?

Cammie: What am I doing here? I'm doing this for Leslie and every other girl he's hurt.

Mr. Solomon: This wasn't your place.

He was furious. Like he was seething.

Mr. Solomon: You need to leave immediately. I'm pretty sure your mother doesn't know about this.

Cammie: She doesn't.

Mr. Solomon: Leave! I'll take him to CIA HQ and I'll deal with you kids later.

Cammie: No.

Mr. Solomon: Excuse me?

Cammie: You heard me. This isn't about your Mr. Solomon. This is about doing what's right.

Mr. Solomon: Killing him doesn't make you right. You'll only be sinking down to his level.

Cammie: You know what. It doesn't even matter. We got to inflict the same kind of pain on him that he did to Leslie. We're done. We'll see you when winter break is over.

Mr. Solomon: I'll find you.

Cammie: No. No you won't.

With that, we left. Mr. Solomon stood there dumbfounded. I was sick and tired of him thinking he could tell me what to do. I knew I'd get an ear full out of my mother and Mr. Solomon when Winter break ended. _Bring on the detention._


	13. Really? Come On!

So I am sooooo sorry that I havn't posted anything in like forever!!! I have been super busyy and school totally sucks! Haha I've had some major writers block but right now, as I was doing Algebra 2 homework that is completely impossible, I decided to treat myself and yall to some zammie goodness!!! Lol I'll try to post multiple chappies!!

Cammie POV

So here's the thing about being a spy, they tell you, break the rules, make everything you do count. What they forget to mention is that you're not actually _supposed _to break the rules. Which is why I'm sitting here in detention with my friends. Go figure, you know.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a piece of paper being thrown at my head. Of course, it was Zach. I picked up the paper and unfolded it.

C,

This is boring. I don't know how you talked me into helping you. I want to hurt myself.

-Z

Zach was so overdramatic. I mean come on Zach, Tell me something I don't know!!

Z,

You're such a baby. Stop being so overdramatic! Well be out of here in like 10 minutes. Meet me so we can go out tonight?!

-C

I threw the paper back at Zach and I put my pinkie finger and thumb together and made the "this is the smallest violin playing the saddest little song just for you" gesture and he scowled at me. It was pretty funny. (A/N yall should totally try that when someone is complaining its super funny.)

Zach threw back the paper.

C,

Do you really have to ask? Meet me after this in your room. 5PM

-Z

I received the note and smirked. I went back to my spacing out and started thinking about how far Zach and I had come. First I'm a total b**** to him, then I'm all emotional and depressed, then we go on a mission even though he totally didn't have to go, and now we're an official item. He completes me in a tingly way that every time we're alone, my breath speeds up, my legs turn to jelly mush, and I love to stare into his endless green eyes. But I'd never admit that kind of embarrassing information to anyone.

Zach POV

So this was the most boringly excruciatingly long detention I think I've ever been in. I was thinking as I usually do when I'm bored out of my mind, and all my thoughts ended on Cammie. She is so beautiful, and smart, and funny, and brave, and sarcastic, and she has this sense about her that I don't ever feel off of any girl. She's independent and relaxed. But when she means business, you better get out of her way.

I was pulled out of my reverie by the bell finally ringing, announcing we were finally free.

I sauntered over to Cammie and put my arm over her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. She is my angel. She stuck her tongue out at me and told me to meet her in 20 minutes so we could go out.

Cammie POV

I casually walked up the stairs to my room in the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. When I was finally out of Zachs view, I sprinted to my room and rifled through my closet for something decent to wear. Since it was just after winter break, It was still cold, so I figured something warm but cute. I pulled on some 7 jeans and a green cashmere feminine sweater. I put on my dark brown uggs and I let my hair fall down into a sea of brown and blonde.

Zach knocked on my door maybe 3 minutes and 26 seconds later. He looked hot. Geeze what does this boy do to look so amazingly amazing!!

He had on dark wash jeans and a black northface jacket on, and his hair was sticking out in all the right places.

"You ready to go Gallagher girl?"

He still gave me the goose bumps everytime he spoke… "You bet!"

We walked out into the cold air and we were on our way to the festival that was going on in the town square. Gosh, this reminded me so much of Roseville. YUCK!

We played a bunch of shooting games and the dunking booth and we went on rides and I had the time of my life. It was nice to pretend you're not a spy. But of course, you always need to stay on your toes. When we got back to Blackthorne, it was 9:45 on the nose. We didn't want to be late for our 10 o'clock curfew _sarcasm _But I don't think we were in the mood to add more to our detention.

Zach POV

When we got back to Blackthorne, Cammie and I went inside and I walked her up to her room. We were talking and when we got to her door, I gave her a kiss and said "I love you." _Ooh crap ooh crap ooh crap…did I just say that out loud. Ooh my goshhhh. Holy crappp. Ahh _

"uhhh… I mean… I uh…say something."

She was smirking…ooh boy, she probably thinks I'm a total loser!!! _Stupid stupid stupid_

"I love you too Zach."

Whoa. What a relief.

Cammie POV

When I walked into my dorm room, the girls were all sitting there giggling bouncing up and down in their chairs. Obviously they heard everything.

" oh my gosh. Cammie…Zach LOVES YOU!!" Bex shouted.

"shh…keep it down will ya. He can probably still hear you!"

"Look guys, can we just go to bed?"

"Yea. That sounds like a good idea." Macey seconded.

We turned out the lights and said goodnight.

The next morning, we woke up to go to breakfast. Zach was already sitting there smirking at me. It felt like we had switched roles. Me being the secretive mysterious one and him being the sneaky one. It was cute. We were SO MEANT FOR EACHOTHER. Wow that sounded really lame on paper.

The Headmaster made his way up to the podium…Apparently he had an announcement. JOY.

"Students, as you all know, this exchange is a very good thing and we could like to inform you all that…We will be combining the schools. We will now be the GillianThorne institute for exceptional young men and women."

Holy Crap. No freaking way!! This is soo great!!!

Zach gave me a grin.

When all of a sudden, and I'm not trying to be dramatic or anything but this seriously always seems to happen at the wrong time. Like no joke.

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK


	14. Cheerleader!

Zach POV

Really?! I mean come one, Code Black right now? We were just about to hear the news about GillianThorne School. Jeez.

So we did what we're supposed to do. We walked out in a nice calm quiet line in spy mode looking for the intruders when we spotted Dr. Steve battling 2 men. I ran up to help him and between us guys, Alex, Jonas, Grant and I, we got all the men down. Dr. Steve handed me a piece of paper 4 black American express credit cards and 2 sets of car keys.

Take Morgan, Baxter, Sutton, Newman, Eisenman, Sullivan, McHenry and yourself and get to the vehicles located in the lower quarter on the south side of campus and read the not. Hurry. (A/N Zach Goode, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Grant Newman, Jonas Eisenman, Alex Sullivan, and Macey McHenry. Sorry if I gave them different last names earlier. I just can't remember!!)

I ran. I found Cammie and the crew and told them to come on.

We ran to the Southside of the campus and I handed Alex the other keys. I handed each girl a credit card and we were off. Cammie, Grant, Bex, and I were in one black Range Rover, while Alex, Liz, Macey, and Jonas were in the other. I handed the note to Cammie and she got the other car on speaker phone.

Cammie POV

Zach handed me the piece of paper to read. It said…

"WTF? It was blank."

Bex answered. "Uhh. Cammie I think its one of those new prototypes" and she wiggled her index finger at me. The nerve.

Ugh it was one of those new prototypes where the writer put a specific name on the paper and said person must draw blood for the ink to appear. Great!! So I asked Bex for the safety pin she carries just in case. Did you know that there are 4 different ways to kill someone with that thing? Well Anyways, I drew blood and the paper read as follows.

Students, Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan, and I are sending you to a city in Texas. You will have to blend in with the students and pretend to be just like them. This school is rich and so are the students. We need you to hide out for what seems like the remainder of the year. That little stunt you pulled in Russia back on Winter Break, Well it seems Mr. Chase's hitmen are after you. But of course, we can't let them get to you. So we have provided you guys with credit cards to go shopping and buy the right clothes, as well as these cars and a house to stay. We expect that you stay on your best behavior. Blend in, stay focused and Notice Things. We will be in touch.

"So guys, Who is up for finding out where we'll be staying?"

"sounds good to me." Macey said over the speaker phone.

"but…I have an idea. Lets get to the house and we can reconvene."

Zach POV

I was driving down the highway thinking. Wow, I'm going to spend a whole 4 months living with Cammie with no parental supervision. This could become quite interesting. I let a smirk spread across my face. Cammie must've sensed what I was thinking because she didn't even look up from Vogue Magazine _I think that's what it's called _when she said

"Don't even think about it Zach. I can already tell what you're thinking. The answer is no. you are sleeping in the same room as Grant. Bex and I will room together, and you obviously know the rest."

Wow. That was creepy, I have no idea how she figured that out by a simple smirk.

"What I'm a guy. I can't help but dream."

She giggled but said. "NO"

I figured as much.

We drove in silence until we stopped at this monstrous house on 4623 Pine Street. We hopped out of the cars and made our way inside. This house was insane. There was a pool, weights, a basketball hoop, 6 bedrooms, 2 of which were a Library and a study room. The stairs led up to this huge open space with a big TV and a projector with stacks of movies and CD's as well as bean bag chairs, couches and every videogame known to man. It was heaven. There were 8 MacBooks lined up. This was going to be fun. Who cares that we're probably wanted by some of the worst guys in America. Right now, it didn't really matter. We would have to start school in 2 days. Macey strolled into the room where us guys were admiring all the awesome games, and Alex was already setting up a game of halo 3 on the xbox 360.

Cammie POV

The house, I gotta say was pretty tricked out.

Macey walked over to the keys and she had this glint in her eyes that made me a little afraid.

"Alrighty boys, I'm going to need your size in pants shoes and shirts."

OOOH NO. SHOPPING. OOH Macey WHYY?!?!?

The boys gave us their measurements and we were off.

Apparently they had a pretty decent mall in this city from what Liz's mini laptop was saying. Seriously? Where does she pull these things out of? Air? Knowing Liz, it is completely possible.

We got valet parking and us girls walked in. It was pretty nice. We hit every single store known to man. No seriously I'm not even making this stuff up, Charlotte Russe, PacSun, Urban Outfitters, Abercrombie, Louis Vuitton, Juicy Couture, True Religion, Nordstrom, Saks, Lacoste, Academy. Hot Topic…I could go on forever but you get the picture.

We bought the boys tons and tons of clothes. As in swimsuits and trunks, boxers, I think that was the weirdest part of the shopping trip, buying boy's underwear, and the part where we would confer with each other if one of the guys would look good in this shirt of that one… it was odd. We bought bras and stuff from Victoria's secret, dressy clothes, casual clothes, PJ's, school appropriate clothes, work out clothes, shoes upon shoes, so many shoes!!, bags, makeup, everything!!

Good thing the pantry was already full, because I don't think we had anymore room in the cars.

We bought several suitcases and backpacks. Good thing they had a school supply store here too because we needed to load up on paper and binders and what not.

We had to get several men to carry our bags to the cars. Thank goodness we brought both cars. The bags filled the trunk and the backseat of both vehicles. We had to play the role of the rich spoiled girls. I think so far we were doing pretty well.

When we returned home, we were like alrighty boys come get the bags. They were deep in a game of Halo 3, pushing each other around and everything. _Get a grip. _

I pushed the pause button.

"Come on guys, help us out, we bought a TON of stuff."

Zach: I bet it's not that much.

Bex just grinned.

We checked the mailbox and there was a package. We took out the package and it was 8 Drivers licenses. Figures we'd probably need ID's.

Zach POV

Holy Mother of BEEP. The girls seriously went shopping and I mean it was sick. There were bags and bags of clothes and shoes and bags and school supplies. We carried in the bags and put everything away in the closets. Wow. Ooh good. They bought work out clothes.

I changed into shorts and a workout shirt and headed over to the gym. The guys had put the game on pause until later on tonight. Good. The guys and I actually went down to the gym to workout.

After we were all nice and showered we went to investigate what the girls were doing and they were all huddled around each other eating popcorn and watching a scary movie. Perfect opportunity. The guys and I snuck around the edges and when the guy was about to pop out in the mirror, we jumped out and the girls started screaming and popcorn everywhere. (A/N It makes me think of the scene in Mean Girls where Cadie walks in on Damien and Janice watching the scary movie and she's dressed like the zombie bride. Funny)

They started screaming and hitting me and it was worth it.

We decided to watch a better movie. This one was lame. We watched the latest 007 movie and we all fell asleep next to each other. Well actually I fell asleep with Cammie in my arms, Bex in Grant's, Macey in Alex's and Liz in Jonas's. It was a picture perfect moment. Tomorrow we'd probably hang out and go to the movies or something and get the backpacks ready for tomorrow. I was thinking about what sports I'd join or what classes I'd take and I fell asleep thinking _What would Cammie look like in a cheerleading uniform?_


	15. Take Two

Cammie POV

Hmm. I woke up to the most comfortable feeling ever. The thing was…I had no idea where I ended up falling asleep. I open my eyes and shifted a little. I then noticed I was asleep on the couch NEXT TO ZACH!! Mmmm…He's so warm! Ahh snap out of it Cammie. I turned to my left to see if I could get off the couch without him noticing…What I didn't notice was that there was no more couch left and I ended up falling eating the floor. Ouch!

Zach: ?

He turned to smirk at me…

Zach: Tsk Tsk Tsk Gallagher Girl. You're a spy. You should be more careful than that.

My little mishap woke everyone up. Hah Everyone was kind of embarrassed that we ended up falling asleep with each other.

I hopped up and tried to play it off. It totally didn't work. Bex was snickering and Macey had an amused look on her face. Liz was giggling and the boys were all saying, "Ugh. Why'd you wake us? It's too early!"

I walked over to the kitchen and fished out some cereal and milk. I sat down and turned on the tv to MTV and ate. It was nice and peaceful until Zach decided he wanted to "wake up" too and come eat with me. _Eww. I probably look disgusting!! _ But not Zach. Oh no. He looked hot…like _I just woke up and I shook my hair and i'm sexxay!_ Ha. I kind of let a small smile play on my lips.

I rinsed out my bowl and walked into my bedroom to put on a bathing suit. I wanted to have a subtle glow for my first day of school tomorrow. I slipped on a red white and blue swimsuit. It looked like a sailor bikini. So cute. I grabbed a towel, my sunglasses, sunscreen, and a few magazines.

When the girls saw me, They all jumped up and said "Wait. I'm coming too!"

It was already about 2 PM. We did go to sleep like really late and we drove like all day after all. Macey and Liz were lounging on the Chases next to the pool while Bex and I were on Floaty bed type things in the pool. We were all talking and laughing and trying to consider what we would wear for school and what sports we'd join. Apparently, the school was really big on Sports. The AP classes would be a breeze. I mean, really, I'm doing doctorate degree math in the 11th grade. Macey was dead set on becoming a cheerleader. Bex wanted to be one too, so we all made a pact that we'd all try out. I would join the volleyball team, while Bex would join the wrestling team, Liz would join the soccer team, and Macey would join Lacrosse.

I heard the door open and when I opened my eyes the sun was too bright, and…it was too late. Zach and Grant had already jumped in the pool. It was pretty funny. Bex got grant into a headlock and I was trying really hard not to laugh. I sort of expected this.

This was nice. Hanging out with my friends, having fun, not having to be a total psycho path and have everyone hate you because I'm becoming OCD. Yeah, this was a nice change. It was good to be back.

We messed around for a while, finding a way to climb onto the room and jump into the pool and taking pictures. Macey put the camera on auto shot and we got pictures of all of us. She got one good one of Zach and I smiling, and she got on of us laughing together, and another of us staring at each other like we were the only people on the planet. I so needed a copy of that.

At around 6 PM (Okay…so it was actually 5:56 and 24 seconds but I'm supposed to _pretend _Not to be a spy remember?!) We got out of the pool and went to take showers. When we came out, we were all changed and sitting on the couch. Macey announced to the boys that we'd be going to the mall and if they'd like to come.

The boys agreed and we were off. When we got to the malls and had the cars parked, Bex said "See you boys later."

Grant: Where are you guys going?

Liz: Why, Grant, That is classified information.

_Go Liz!!_

Jonas: Aww…Lizzie. Come on, At least tell _me _where you're going so I won't be worried.

Bex: Yeah Right. Don't give in to his puppy dog eyes Liz. She'll be safe with me Jonas. We'll be back.

"Guys…Where are we going?" I asked. Really curious!!

Macey: We're getting haircuts of course!!

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Too bad I didn't speak Macey.

Zach POV

So we get to the mall, THINKING we're going to hang out, I mean come on, we're like on Mini Vacation. We don't have to do spy stuff, and we can act normal. But I do not speak girl, so I guess even "normal" girls are complicated. I thought it was just spy girls.

The guys and I walked around the entire mall, pretty bored might I add. We were walking passed this jewelry store when I saw the most amazing looking necklace. It was a locket. I told the guys that they could keep going and that I'd catch up with them later, and if they met up with the girls, to tell them I was in a sporting good store, NOT a jewelry store. I looked pointedly at Grant. He could never keep a secret.

I was snooping around and I saw a small machine next to the sales man.

"Do you engrave on the spot?"

"Sure, But it'll cost you a bit extra."

"Money is no object sir, I'm going to need this necklace and on the inside, I'd like it to say, "Gallagher Girl, My heart is forever yours."

I want this picture put on the other side, and on the back I'd like it to say "Love, Blackthorne Boy"

"Yes sir."

I waited there for 20 minutes, looking around and then he was finally done. I turned to look at him and he was gift wrapping it in the most delicate silk cloth in a small blue box with a little bow tied around it. (it was almost like the Tiffany's blue, but not.)

I went to the cash register and paid, leaving the man a 50$ tip. This was perfect.

I walked out to find the guys sitting on a bench eating pretzels. I sat down next to Alex, and he handed me one, and we sat there waiting for 5 minutes before the girls showed up.

Cammie POV

Finally, our haircuts were done. Geesh, I didn't know It took so much effort to trim my hair and bangs, but it did. But of course, we got our hair styled, I wanted to see how long it'd take for Zach to notice my haircut.

I spotted Zach sitting on the bench a few feet away from the exit of the hair salon. Tsk Tsk. We could totally sneak up on the boys, and BAM we'd catch them off guard.

We tiptoed behind the boys and before I could do anything, Zach abruptly turned and kicked my feet out from under me so that I was in his lap laughing, well scowling is more like it.

"Gallagher Girl. Don't you know that you can't sneak up on me?"

"A girl can dream."

"Nice haircut, by the way."

"Huh?" I tried to play dumb.

"Oh, don't try and act dumb with me, I can tell when you look different, even if your hair was only cut about 2/3 of an inch."

"Haha, I was waiting to see how long it'd take you to notice. And see you tipped off all of your friends about it too."

"Come on you silly girl, lets go home."

When we finally got home, we all started to get our books and stuff together, I made the lunches for tomorrow and made sure to put some pocket litter in my purse.

We were looking for outfits to wear tomorrow too.

We ended up falling asleep around 10 PM. After all, school did start at 7:40.

I decided on a pair of skinny dark wash true religion jeans, with black tory burch flats, and a red wrap around cashmere sweater. My backpack was a blue and darker blue element one from Zumiez, and I grabbed a small louis vuitton purse.

Macey decided on a pair of dark citizens jeans, with dark colored sperry topsiders, and a white flowing top, she looked like a supermodel as usual. She had a black multi colored vera Bradley backpack and an oversized Chanel purse.

Bex decided on a pair of destroyed Abercrombie and Fitch Jeans, a green flowing top, and a pair of chloe flats. She had a black Hurley backpack and grabbed a small coach purse.

Liz decided on a pair of dark wash 7 jeans, Brown Ugg boots, and a pink cashmere short sleeved top. She had a brown dolce purse and a white vera Bradley backpack.

We were playing the rich teenagers after all, and I think we looked the part. I let Bex and Macey play Barbie with me, and I told everyone to put all our workout clothes in one bag, since today was cheerleading tryouts. How convenient.

When I walked out into the living room, I saw the boys and my heart almost stopped when I saw Zach. Wowza, he was looking good, and he smelled good, and I was trying really hard not to stare, start swooning, or have my legs turn to jelly. He looked amazing, wearing khaki pants, a light blue polo, and a pair of boys sperry topsiders, with a simple black backpack, he hair disheveled in the hot guy kind of way and his teeth were pearly white.

I think he knew I was checking him out to, because his little smirk was plastered on his face, but he was totally checking me out too, his eyes always gave him away.

I strolled over to him and said, "well, you don't look hideous."

"Ouch Juliet, that hurts my ego."

"Juliet?"

"ooh, sorry, we just got our cover names. You my friend are Juliet Clark, I'm Ryan Craven, Alex is Matt Fields, Jonas is Kyle Allison, Grant is Mark Johnson, Macey is Felicity Reaser, Liz is Madeline Scott, and Bex is Katy Whering.

"ooh. Haha, thanks for the heads up, I guess I didn't even think to look at my driver's license."

"Well let's get going, we have to get to school on time. Remember guys, we don't want to be found, blend in, act rich, and lets have a good time."

"Agreed. We're like on vacation. Let's make our freedom count."

We drove off to school. This was going to be a hell of a time, pretending to be normal. But of course, we are spy's, so we always have to stay on our toes, never let our guard down. I was so excited for my "new fake life". I couldn't wait to see what would happen to us in the next few months, if they'd ever catch those bad guys who were after us, we had promised to stay out of trouble after all, but where is the fun in that?


End file.
